In a home or small office environment, a person that needs to have access to both voice and data communications needs to have two telephone lines, if he or she wants to simultaneously communicate via voice to another person and be connected to a data communications network. Before the instant invention, if a person were to attempt to communicate with another person by voice by using his or her computer, then he or she could not at the same time communicate with another data or voice source since the telephone line that provides access to his or her computer could only gain access to one particular address in the internet network. Moreover, any voice communication via computers tends not to be as clear as a conventional telephone call between two users. There is, therefore, no good alternative of foregoing the need for two separate telephone lines if a user needs both voice and data communication at the same time.